


William Hurt, the Other Dude, and Will LaMontagne Too

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [16]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have a friend and this boy likes her.  She doesn’t care much about this boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	William Hurt, the Other Dude, and Will LaMontagne Too

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told in the **Thicker than Water** universe where the BAU team are kids and teens. David Rossi is an adult. It was written for the alphabet meme and [](http://kosmickway.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kosmickway.livejournal.com/)**kosmickway** ’s prompt of **D is for dilemma**. I think she wanted Penelope but JJ spoke more to me.

Dave sat down on the park bench and glanced at his companion. She sat at the other side of the bench, her back to him, feet swinging off the side. She didn’t acknowledge his presence even after Dave cleared his throat.

“This feels like _Gorky Park_.” He said. “Should I give the signal? The web footed mallard will fly at 3 a.m.”

“Cute.” JJ rolled her eyes and turned around. “If this is _Gorky Park_ , I'm William Hurt and you're the other dude.”

“Brian Dennehy.”

“Yeah, him…I liked him. He was badass.”

“Should I even ask how you know about a film like _Gorky Park_?”

“I watched it with Jason.” JJ replied. “It actually kept my attention too.”

“It’s a good film. What’s up, kiddo?”

“I have…lets call it a dilemma. I have a dilemma.”

“What is it?”

“Do you promise not to tell anyone about it?” JJ asked. “Do you promise on Strauss’ extensive shoe collection?”

“As long as its not something that I feel puts you in danger, you have my word.”

“That'll do. I have a friend and this boy likes her. She doesn’t care about this boy.” JJ shrugged. “He's nice enough, I guess, and smarter than most of the other dumb boys at school. And maybe he has nice eyes, but whatever. Know what I mean?”

“I think so.”

“So the dumb boy asked my friend to the middle school dance. She doesn’t know what to do.”

“Well, if he's dumb then it’s probably in her best interest to just say no.” Dave replied.

“I thought about that.”

“But…?”

“He not that dumb, OK?” JJ sighed. “I said he was smarter than the other dumb boys. His eyes are really nice and maybe he kissed me and I mighta liked it. Maybe.” She pointed at him. “If you tell anyone I said that I’ll punch…OK, I won't punch you but I’ll be really mad.”

“I won't tell anyone.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “Tell me the dilemma.”

“I don’t want to go to some dumb dance, Uncle Dave. I hate dresses, I really hate shoes, and silly pop music is not my thing. These kinds of things are so lame.”

“They can be a little lame, I agree. But if you want to enjoy Will’s company then you two should go to the dance together.”

“You know about Will?” JJ asked. “Aww man, is nothing sacred?”

“We’re a family.” Dave replied. “I know everything. He seems like a good kid. Take a deep breath and tell me what you're thinking and feeling.”

“This could be hormones…that’s what Emily told me.”

“What's hormones?”

“I don't know what I'm feeling!” JJ exclaimed, throwing her hands up in defeat. “How can I want to kiss and punch somebody at the same time? When he tells me I'm awesome I don't know whether to be happy or mad. I mean what is that? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Sure it does…your body and mind are changing.”

“Eww.” She turned up her nose.

“Yeah, sometimes. Look at Emily, she's just three years older than you but she doesn’t want to punch Jason.”

“If you tell me I'm gonna kiss Will as much as she kisses Jason, I’ll drown myself in the Potomac.”

“Calm down; there will be no drowning. Everyone is different and it takes time to figure out what kind of girl you are. Some want to kiss all the time. Some find other ways to express themselves. Will likes you JJ…his asking you to the dance proves that. He clearly doesn’t mind that you're a little rough around the edges. You don’t have to change a thing for him to be someone special in your life.”

JJ pretended to gag and Dave pulled one of her plats like he’d seen Jason do so many times. For her that was the equivalent of a hug. Jennifer Jareau was not a hugger.

“I just don’t know what to do.” She said. “Just because he’s a dumb boy doesn’t mean I want to hurt his feelings.”

“So follow your gut.” He replied.

“Even if it means I have to wear a dress?”

“Even then. Of course, you're a young lady on the cusp of the 21st century; why not just wear slacks to the dance.”

“I could do that?” JJ looked at him with hopeful blue eyes.

“Why not? Just because something is the norm doesn’t mean you can't shake it up some.”

“I'm good at shakin things up.”

“I knew that about you.” Dave smiled. “Do you feel any better about your dilemma now?”

“I think so. I’ll probably just go the dumb dance with the dumb boy. At least there’ll be snacks there.”

“I’ve gone a few places I didn’t want to for the free food so I get that. You wanna grab a chocolate shake before I take you home?”

“You're speaking my language, Uncle Dave.” JJ hopped up from the bench. “Thanks for pushing aside all your FBI stuff for my dilemma. I just wanted to talk to someone who had life experience and stuff.”

“Like I said, we’re family.” Dave stood too. “Family always puts each other first. Then we get chocolate shakes.”

“I’ll remember that. High five.”

Dave gave her a high five and then they walked out of the park toward his SUV. The Georgetown Diner wasn’t far away and a shake would hit the spot after his first daddy-daughter advice session. There would surely be more to come.

***

  



End file.
